Beginning Of A History
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: I will be re-making/re-writing this story as a Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter One

**Beginning Of A History**

**A Pitch Black Story**

**Prologue**

**Chapter One**

"_I never thought my life would have turned out the way it did. Not that I'm complaining about it. I actually enjoy the way my life had become. Though, I can't say that my family would have been shocked. I'm sure my mother, if I remember actually having one, wouldn't have been pleased with my choice in the way I made my life turn out."_

"_My father, I doubt he'd have cared, the bastard probably wished I had been killed by now. My twin sister, whom I rarely talk to seeing as we are as opposite as could be, would have been shocked and disgusted at my choice, not that she wouldn't know by now. Word travels fast, or so I've heard. My twin sister has always been the good little girl that every mother doted over. While I was the demon child spat out of hell. Not that I don't take that as a complement._"

"_As I learned growing up, in a rich and well classed planet by the name of Gerona, that you can never truly trust those around you. You must always stay constantly observant. It was there that I was taught defensive martial arts and weaponry. Had my father known what he would create, he would have had me killed, no matter who I was."_

"_I expect you could have called me an Oracle, a High Priestess of the Ruler, my father. I was a wild card in his perfectly normal life. I was never truly able to stay in one place too long, even if I was showered with attention and gifts. I was criticized for never doing as told, never truly acting like a Priestess should."_

"_My sister was the perfect daughter, always ramble on and on, on how she couldn't wait to be married and have a vast family full of children. She dreamed of marrying a wealthy man, having a lot of kids, and never having to lift a goddamn figure for anything. She was the naive princess that didn't understand the rules of life. She was also always jealous of me. For I was the one that had been gifted with abilities one could only dream of."_

"_I was the open minded one, dreaming of exploring other planets. To go on these great adventures…and I did, in a way. I got my dream, though, it was not exactly the way my parents, especially my mother, would have wished for me to achieve it."_

"_By time I reached my fourteenth birthday I was tired. Tired of the constant pressure, tired of the consistent nagging about these visions. It was there that I snapped, after a particularly harsh 'reprimand' from my father and the men that worked for him as guards to the palace. That was the day I disappeared on a ship that belong to an older gentleman that was willing to give me free fair. That was the day I began my darkly dangerous game. It was then that I became something one feared and hated."_

"_It's dangerous, for someone like me, to stay in one place for too long, when traveling to different planets. Then again, I had to find a way to get away from the place I once called hell. Especially when you lived with a monster._"

* * *

Bright gleaming yellow sunlight streamed down from the sky as it covered the small city with warmth. Buildings of browns, tans and gold's in many heights and shapes took place in the city. A hot breeze of air blew through the city center where a large mob of citizens stood before a large stage where a man in finely dressed clothes stood. Other men and secretaries stood behind him, ever vigilant for any sign of danger coming towards their employer. The older gentlemen spoke with enthusiasm and charisma, leaving many of the citizens just as enraptured in the business man's speech as the man's employees were, no matter how many times they had listened to his speech, he still got them just as interested and enthused as the citizens of the many planets they had visited already.

A young female, only twenty-one years old, rushed through the large mob as she raced to reach the stands that the people surrounding her were surrounding. She dressed in black leather boots that buckled across her boots at the side and reached her knees. A pair of dark brown cargo pants that were comfortable and tight enough for her to run in adorned her lower body, covering the black boots. Two black gun holsters were clipped around her thighs, with two gleaming black guns clipped safely in the gun holsters.

A black leather belt kept her pants up around her slim waist. She wore a tight black sleeve less shirt, which showed off her well-formed curves, her pale neck and chest, as well as her well-toned stomach below her bellybutton that glimmering with an interact piercing. Black fingerless gloves covered her pale hands that where clenched in tight fists as she continued to run. A double shoulder holster covered her back, and held two more guns at her side. As she rushed through the crowd, dodging and jumping out of the way of the slowly walking natives of the desert planet, she listened to the yells of the men trailing behind her.

"_Stop her_! _She's dangerous_!"

"_Are you an idiot or something? Get out of the way!" _

"_Watch it. I'm not letting this one get away_!"

"_Move it_! _I'm not saying it again_!" The yells of the men behind her were catching up to her as she continued to compete through the mob that continued to try and reach the large stadium only a few feet away from the young woman.

"Come on. Almost there." She muttered to herself in a husky, velvety, smooth voice.

"We shall change the way we see life as it is. No longer should we be scared of such scum like these convicts and murderers!" A man in a crisp clean, black suit that was the color of midnight and a tie the color of blood, spat out, causing loud cheers to admit from the crowd. "We should not have to worry that one day our children may get murdered!" He exclaimed amongst the cheers. "We should not have to worry that one of our siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents or parents could be murdered by these animals!" A roar of applause echoed through the town square, shaking the foundation.

The young woman sneered in disgust at the term the elder man used. She hated this man, and for his ideas. He was making it seem like being a convict, a murderer, was a disease. It wasn't. "We will no longer have to worry about them, with this new development in technology!" The round of applause shook the surrounding buildings, making the female shake her head. These people didn't have a clue as to what they wanted. They were like sheep, all cattle followed a leader, and that was this man, Michael E. Jackson.

The girl lowers her hands to her thighs and swiftly pulled out her two handguns. Raising her arms to her chest, she pointed to the public speaker, and a dark smirk crossed her lips. With a pull of the trigger, the shots came speeding out. The gunshots seemed to echo loudly in the stadium as the bullets made contact to the forty eight year old man. This may reinforce everyone's views on the convicts and murderers, but without The Companies main man, they would not be able to continue their work. She had seen what would happen if they did, and it had not been a glorious sight.

"Gotcha." She whispered. Sticking the guns back into her holsters she took off in a sprint with the screaming crowd that pushed and shoved each other out of the way. Her feet pounded against the ground, echoing in her ears with her light pants of breath as she made her way to the nearest alleyway. Adrenaline filled her system, making her hyper aware of what was going on.

She needed to get out of there, and fast. The shrieks and cries of the civilians made her heart beat faster with thrill. Her legs pushed herself to run faster as the yelling men came nearer. She could hear the sounds of the men chasing her still. Glancing over her shoulder, especially made black goggles covered her eyes and caught sight of the men turning into the alleyway she had just run into. Turning back to face forward she brushed a short stray hair out of her face that had fallen into her eyes.

"There she is!" One of the men hollered. The twenty one year old grunted with annoyance and took a sudden sharp right and jumped over a fallen trashcan. Her eyes squinted with determination as she noticed a large metal barbwire fence up ahead. Running faster she leaped into the air with a force of strength. Her hands quickly gripped onto the fence as her feet hurriedly pushed herself up the fence. Jumping over the metal gate she landed on the ground in a crouch.

The dark haired female slowly stood up into a standing position and jogged down the alleyway a little ways away from the fence. She looked over at the fence and chuckled at the looks on the three men's face. The look of fury, frustration, disgust and annoyance was just to good for her not to relish in the sight. The dry wind ruffled her short hair, causing her skin to glimmer in the light from sweat.

"Barrett, Roderick's and Kinsey." She tsked at the named men that had persistently tried to capture her. She wagged a finger at them in mock disappointment. As a sultry smile made her lips twitch upwards. It was always amusing to make those little dreams they had crash and burn. "Shouldn't you have learned my now that you won't catch me unless I want you to catch me?" She laughed, a laugh that chimed in the humid breeze.

"Better luck next time boys." She teased with a smirk before turning on heel. Without a backward glance she rushed off, jogging back into the main street, ignoring the angry yells of the men behind her. Oh, she did enjoy pissing people like them off. It was something she had been very good at. "Oh yeah, Roderick's, tell that brother of yours, it's a fat chance he'll ever catch me either." She hollered over her shoulder.

"We'll get you one day Stryker!" The voice of Roderick's hollered from behind the fence. His voice held anger and frustration at yet again loosing a great payday. She gave a husky chuckle at his reply. They would never catch her, not if she had a say to it and not unless she wanted them too. She disappeared within the crowds of the civilians, camouflaging in with them, looking like she was just like everyone else. It was one of her better abilities, to be able to materialize into a crowd and become one of them, loosing anyone that followed her.

"Keep thinking that hot shot and maybe one day it will come true." She stated aloud, even though she was far away from the three men. Stryker ignored the looks from the surrounding citizens as they gave her a weird look that clearly stated they thought she was insane. Rolling her beautiful eyes to herself, still covered by goggles, she languidly made her way to the docks, looking for a new ship to take her to her next destination.

* * *

**Well, I had to re-edit some of this story. For I got a new idea for this story that would help me explain something's in the next story. Of course, this story won't be very long, only about six or so chapters, I think. I'm not too sure yet. It might be a little more, but not much. Anyways, I hope you like the new changes, thought nothing really was changed. Just a few parts in which she is speaking were added on. I might even make an HP/Riddick story if these stories work out well.**

**As you probably figured out I'm completely _obsessed_ with Pitch Black and Chronicles Of Riddick (Mainly Vin Diesel, cause he was _hot _in those movies), and decided to write a fanfiction. I plan on writing a prequel, sequel (Pitch Black) and then an epilogue (Chronicles Of Riddick). I'm almost pretty much obsessed with Harry Potter. It's one of those books I never get tired of and could read again and again if I wanted to.**

**Even if some of you don't like this story, I'm going to still continue writing them. It's just for me, really. Seeing as I've read a few Pitch Black stories that I liked, a few of them really, and I realized that, why don't I write one?**

**So here it is, the first chapter of my series, Beginning Of A History. It just kind of shows how my Original Character grows into the person she is. It shows how she comes into the story of Pitch Black and Chronicles Of Riddick. I do hope you all like this story. I hope you all tell me what you think of it. I should have the next chapter re-edited up.**

**Also, my other stories are a bit on hold. I'm trying to write them, really I am, but I have a writer's block, again for those stories, so it's taking me forever to write them. I'm trying to get in the groove again, but I'm not having any success for them yet. My We Fight Like Hell (which I'm completely perplexed on for the moment). A Different Twilight Story (kind of bored with it for the moment). Turn So Cold (which I'm puzzled on what to write next) and Harley Potter (where I'm thoughtfully trying to figure out how to write my next chapters) stories that many seem to like. So I tend to write other stories I'm not so stuck on or I re-edit my old ones because I have a sudden inspiration to write them because I have new ideas that would work well with them.**

**If anyone has suggestions for those stories, let me know. It would help me continue writing them for those of you who like any of those stories. You can even give me suggestions on my older stories (i.e. The Real Phoenix, Mysteries of the Past Unfolds and even Beginning of a History). Imprinted on a Werewolf will no longer be called that but be called To Love A Werewolf and will try to be at least mostly original with a little add in of Harry Potter. I'm still working out the storyline for this new story.  
**

**_Your Writer_,**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
